Long Distance Relationship
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: Aku sudah bilang kalau aku memilikimu,tapi mereka tetap saja mengincarku. Itu sangat menyebalkan! Teman-temanku malah menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu dan mencari namja yang bisa selalu ada di sisiku. It's ChenMin XiuChen XiuminxChen! Gender Switch. mind to RnR?


**FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu author namanya Eunri Lee atau biasa aku panggil mami**

**Mami thankyou inspirasinya ya xoxo**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Aku menatap nanar sebuket bunga mawar dan coklat didepanku.

"Kumohon Minseok,aku janji bisa membuatmu bahagia" suara itu berasal dari ketua klub basket di kampus ini,Yifan.

"Maaf,Yifan. Tapi aku sudah punya pacar" aku menolak halus.

"Tapi.."

"Kumojon mengertilah Yifan" kataku.

Akhirnya Yifan pergi dengan raut wajah kecewa yang ketara.

Aku menghela nafasku. Kenapa sih mereka tidak lelah menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Maaf,bukannya apa apa. Yifan merupakan orang ke sekian yang sudah kutolak semenjak aku kuliah disini. Alasannya karena aku sudah punya pacar. Yah kami menjalani hubungan jarak jauh alias LDR.

"Itu Yifan kan? Dia pasti menyatakan perasaannya padamu,iya kan Minseok?" Seorang yeoja mungil dengan rambut bergelombang sepunggung menghampiriku.

"Dan kutebak kau menolaknya" kali ini yeoja tinggi dengan rambut dikuncir kuda yang datang.

"Baekhyun,Tao sudah kubilang kan aku sudah punya kekasih" kataku pada mereka.

Mereka berdua hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Dan Tao,bukannya kau suka dengan Yifan? Kenapa kau tidak dekati dia?" Kataku pada gadis yang dikuncir kuda ini.

"Sedikit sih" Tao hanya tertunduk.

"Minseok,ini bukan soal siapa yang kau tolak tapi ini demi kebahagiaanmu" kata Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu Baek? Aku sudah punya pacar dan aku bahagia" kataku.

"Apa enaknya punya pacar yang tidak selalu ada disisimu Minseok?" Kata Baekhyun.

"Jaga bicaramu,Baek! Walaupun fisiknya tidak ada disisiku tapi dia ada di hatiku" kataku sambil memegang dada sebelah kiriku.

Baekhyun dan Tao hanya berpose seperti mau muntah.

"Aku serius!" Kataku kesal.

"Realistislah sedikit Minseok. Cari yang baru,yang selalu ada disisimu" kata Tao.

"Aku tidak mau,Tao. Apa salah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh?" Kataku.

"Minseok kau benar benar keras kepala" kata Baekhyun.

"Yang menjalaninya kan aku,bukan kalian" kataku.

"Terserah kau sajalah,kami duluan" Baekhyun dan Tao berlalu begitu saja melewatiku.

"Apa apaan sih mereka itu" kataku.

Aku berjalan menuju kantin. Aku sengaja duduk di tempat paling pojok agar tidak terganggu. Kuambil sebuah foto kecil yang terselip di binder yang selalu kubawa.

"Dae-ie~" bisikku saat melihat foto seorang namja yang merangkulku dengan senyum yang lebar. Hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa mengobati kangenku dengan pacarku.

Kau tau Dae-ie? Aku sangat lelah menanggapi namja namja disini. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku memilikimu,tapi mereka tetap saja mengincarku! Itu sangat menyebalkan! Iya,kan? Apa yang mereka cari dariku? Aku tidak manis,terkenal,bahkan aku tidak kaya.

Teman temanku juga! Mereka menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu dan mencari namja yang bisa selalu ada di sisiku. Padahal bisa memilikimu saja itu sudah cukup buatku. Ah tidak maksudku lebih dari cukup. Belum lagi saat mereka bilang kalau ini demi kebahagiaanku. Kebahagiaanku hanya kau Dae-ie. Kalau kau ada disini pasti kau sangat kesal melihat tingkah para namja namja disini dan teman temanku.

Mereka tidak tau bagaimana perjuangan kita menjalani hubungan ini,Dae-ie. Tidak mungkin aku semudah itu melepaskanmu dan mengakhiri hubungan ini. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa mengerti?

Hm lama lama aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kau pasti bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan disini. Hubungan batin kita sangat kuat,benar kan?

Sebenarnya aku ingin menemuimu tapi jarak tempatku ke tempatku sangat jauh. Sementara aku harus kuliah disini.

Pernah beberapa kali aku berniat menyusulmu tapi hal itu ditentang keras oleh teman temanku. Bahkan orang tuaku juga melarangku. Kenapa,ya? Apa salah kalau aku ingin menemui pacar sendiri?

Terkadang juga aku mengharapkan kau sendiri yang datang menjemputku lalu membawaku ke tempatmu. Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin.

Aku berdiri setelah melihat arlojiku. Sekarang sudah saatnya pulang,lihatlah langit makin mendung.

Saat aku sudah sampai di koridor langit makin gelap dan tetesan air sedikit demi sedikit mulai turun.

Untung saja aku membawa payung. Dae-ie aku selalu membawa payung pemberianmu ini,aku beruntung mempunyai pacar sepertimu yang bahkan hal sekecil apapun selalu kau perhatikan untukku.

Kubuka payung kecil itu dan mulai berjalan menyusuri hujan. Warna langit hari ini persis seperti hari dimana aku melepasmu,Dae-ie apa kau ingat?

Aku tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk merasakan air hujan,aku yakin kau juga ikut tersenyum disana kan?

Kau pasti tersenyum sambil memperhatikanku tiap hari di sebuah tempat yang indah dan biasa disebut _surga_.

**END**

**Huwaaahhh gak bakat buat yang sedih sedih TT**

**Gimana gimana? Jelek ya? Typonya banyak ya? Maaf TT**

**Reviewnya juseyo :3**


End file.
